1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to animal spraying and scratching property protection devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Animal spraying is the behavior demonstrated when an animal targets an area in the environment in which it lives by urinating against a chosen area. Spraying, especially common with cats, has been explained as the manner in which a cat singles out an area as one to which it claims dominion. Spraying is presumably exhibited when a cat desires to mark its territory in order to assert territorial preference and/or control over a specific territory within the household in order to exclude other cats and animals from using the same area. The chosen areas may include portions of a wall, drapes, a favorite corner, or areas proximate to furniture such as couches, desks or appliances.
While cat spraying may occur in any household that has one or more cats, it is prevalent among multiple cat households. Cat spraying is also more prevalent among male cats than it is among female cats. Non-neutered cats are more likely to spray than are neutered cats. In multicat households, however, both neutered cats and female cats will spray.
Some pet owners detest cat spraying so much that they are no longer able to tolerate keeping the cat. For the owners who are able to tolerate cat spraying, the negative effects of cat spraying can be severe. Cat spraying may destroy furniture, and soil wall areas and other places where spraying has occurred. The cat urine odor is unpleasant and is particularly repulsive in male cats during puberty. Each of the above problems is further exacerbated if cat spraying occurs while the owner is not at home, and the urine sits on the contaminated area for a substantial period of time. This allows the urine to be absorbed into the contaminated areas, thereby causing substantial damage and a prolonged repulsive odor.
Many of the products and methods available on the market are primarily sanitary products that aid in the cleaning and sanitation of the sprayed areas. These products, usually solvents, aid in eliminating the urine stench and also assist in cleansing the sprayed areas. These areas, however, may still be damaged or even destroyed. In addition, many of the solvent-based products should not be used on furniture because the chemical solvent may damage the furniture, for example, by removing the finish. Of course, even in cases where solvents are usable, cleaning the contaminated areas is a time consuming task, and an undesirable undertaking to which there is a strong need for a more sanitary, less costly and quicker solution to the detrimental effects of cat spraying.